


Faulty Heaters

by Leah_Red



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, personality switch, punk!patrick, shy!pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heater on FOB's tour bus is on the fritz. What's a shy bass player to do about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faulty Heaters

Patrick was drying out his hair in the tiny tour bus bathroom after his latest hair color change. This time he decided on a sort of powder blue. He hadn't used much so it was still a light bleach blond near the roots. This was a good change, he definitely liked it. 

"What do you think, Pete?" He poked his head out of the bathroom to look at Pete, curled up on a couch in an oversized cardigan. 

"Huh?" He grinned when he saw the new hair color. "Nice." Pete put aside his notebook and tugged his cardigan a little closer, but only after adjusting the hat on his head.

"You cold?" Patrick hung his towel up- Andy would go postal if he left it on the floor again- and plopped down next to him. 

"You know the heater's on the fritz again." Pete looked down shyly when he shivered and rubbed his arms. 

Patrick just grinned and moved to sit next to him, putting his tattooed arm around Pete's shoulders. Pete's tanner face just blushed a little and Patrick put his feet up on the couch to lean on him. "You know that's what you said last night right?"

Pete just blushed more and bumped Patrick with his shoulder. "Yeah well it was true last night too."

The bus jostled a little and Pete ended up half in Patrick's lap. Which, honestly wasn't much of a big deal since they probably would have ended up like that anyway. Patrick moved to lay on the couch a little better, leaning up against the arm, with Pete in his lap.

"You think we can get the heater fixed at the next stop? It really is getting too cold to be without one." Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's waist, and was more than happy that he was very warm. 

"Well..." Pete just snuggled up closer to Patrick, accidentally knocking his hat to the floor. "Maybe it can wait."


End file.
